Paranoia
by HikaRi Kisu
Summary: Esa chica no dejaba de mirarlo, tenía una larga cabellera oscura y su piel extremadamente blanca. Se la veía bonita pero ¿Es raro que tu vecina te observe? Sólo había dos opciones: él le gustaba o planeaba asesinarlo. **NaruHina** AU


**¡Cuánto tiempo sin poner nada por aquí! No puedo creer los meses que me desaparecí u.u Me dediqué a escribir originales y olvide a Naruto TT-TT pero estoy de regreso ahora con un Two-short para variar NaruHina :D **

**Summary:** Esa chica no dejaba de mirarlo y por primera vez aquello le incomodó, desde la distancia se distinguía su larga cabellera de negro azulado y su piel extremadamente blanca. Se la veía bonita aunque… ¿Es raro que tu vecina te observe? Sólo había dos opciones: o le gustaba o planeaba asesinarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, eso es demasiado obvio, si fuera mío tendría tanto dinero que posiblemente pagaría a alguien para que escribiera por mí y mis deditos no se cansarían :D

**Advertencia:** AU, OoC en algunos personajes, hechos surrealistas (como en todas mis historias xD)

* * *

Paranoia

By

Mizu no Hikari

**NaruHina**

—Hace frío. —pensó en voz alta para acto seguido cerrar los ojos con frustración. ¡Claro que hacía frío! Se encontraban en pleno Diciembre y la nieve caía silenciosa, podía ver a través del cristal los diminutos copos cubrir con paciencia el asfalto de las calles. —Definitivamente estoy muy aburrido para estar mirando la nieve caer. —Tenía el Messenger abierto pero ninguno de sus amigos se conectaba y la soledad comenzaba a ofuscarlo, siendo él un chico tan hiperactivo y hablador le costaba muchísimo permanecer allí— Vamos ya, alguien entre a matar mi aburrimiento. —pidió al aire clavando sus orbes azules en la pantalla.

Se reclinó en la silla e infantilmente la hizo girar, nunca había notado lo blanco que era su techo ni lo absurdamente entretenido que podía resultar esa actividad en momentos como ese. Cuando sintió ganas de vomitar supo que debía detenerse o el ramen del desayuno acabaría en su alfombra.

—Estoy tan aburrido. —sus pensamientos se escapaban de sus labios y los reproducía en voz alta simplemente para romper el silencio de la habitación. Barrió el lugar con la mirada y suspiró resignado. —Tendré que limpiar mi habitación, que bajo he caído.

Cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie para recoger las prendas que se regaban por doquier una brillante luz naranja llamó su atención. ¡Alguien estaba en línea! Y no sólo eso sino que le hablaban.

"Hola, Naruto baka" —leyó en letras rosas seguidos de molestos emoticonos.

"¡¡¡Sakura-chan!!!" —saludó efusivo, deslizando torpemente los dedos sobre el teclado. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres visitarme? Tengo ramen"

"Bien, No y odio tu ramen" —contestó cada una de sus respuestas.

"¿Por qué no? Estoy muy solo y aburrido"

"Pues ponte a trabajar, Kakashi-sensei nos encargó un ensayo de cien páginas"

Resopló fastidiado al leer la última línea, prefería perderse en una isla desierta sin comida ni gente a la vista antes que hacer ese horrible ensayo de literatura. Reprobar no era algo que le interesara y si es que era necesario le robaría el ensayo a algún tonto antes de la clase.

"Lo haré luego… ¿Salimos a pasear?"

"Las calles están cerradas"

"No puedo continuar aquí encerrado"

"Te jodes, tengo una cita y estoy muy emocionada como para perder el tiempo contigo"

—No eres de ayuda, Sakura-chan. —dijo por lo bajo rascando su cabeza. Vaya amiga tenía. —Mi vida es trágica. —musitó desordenando sus cabellos rubios.

No era posible que un adolescente de dieciséis años de edad pasara así una tarde de sábado. Encontraría alguien con quien salir, en su mente comenzó a analizar su lista de amigos/conocidos/ no tan conocidos a los que podía recurrir: Shikamaru seguramente estaba en su quinta siesta del día. Ino era una rubia desquiciada con la que no se llevaba bien, enseguida descartó la idea. Shino era lo suficientemente escalofriante como para ni siquiera ser una opción. El perro de Kiba había desarrollado un inexplicable odio hacía él luego de que accidentalmente quebrara su pata por lo que tampoco podía contar con su compañía…

—¡Diablos! –gritó fastidiado.

Casi por accidente dirigió su vista a la ventana. Del otro lado del jardín podía ver una casa que hasta días atrás se encontraba deshabitada, no había notado que tenía nuevos vecinos. Observó con más detalle la ventana que daba a su habitación, una persona se encontraba allí, una chica para ser más precisos.

—Dios… creo que esa chica me está mirando. —desde la distancia no podía determinar con exactitud las características de la muchacha pero se distinguía su larga cabellera de negro azulado y su piel extremadamente blanca. —¿Es raro que tu vecina te observe? —se preguntó a sí mismo al notar que no le quitaba la vista de encima. —Tal vez si le sonrío…

Agudizó la vista lo más que pudo curvando sus labios para luego levantar la mano a modo de saludo, la chica se cubrió el rostro avergonzada y enarcando una ceja volvió a concentrarse en el ordenador. Los juegos online eran el mejor escape de la realidad.

Pasaron unos minutos y de vez en cuando observaba por el rabillo del ojo, ella seguía ahí. Detuvo el juego y le retuvo la mirada. Ok, eso se ponía extraño.

—Según las películas que he visto sólo hay dos teorías —se dijo a sí mismo conjeturando las posibilidades de esa extraña situación. —Le gusto… o quiere matarme. Espero sea lo primero, es una chica bonita… aunque rara, muy rara —se corrigió.

Desde su silla distinguía su figura delgada y su, aparentemente, sedosa cabellera. La curiosidad le invadió aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que comenzaba a ponerse nervioso y sudaba pese a las bajas temperaturas.

—Esto es incómodo ¿Se verá mal si cierro las cortinas? Estoy poniéndome paranoico, eso es todo… ¡Si estoy hablando sólo! Tal vez soy autista y no estaba enterado. ¡Aunque hay que admitir que esto es perturbador! No deja de observarme…

Ya podía imaginarlo, tenía una sicópata como vecina, quien sabe qué clase de cosas estarían pasando por su mente ¿Qué tal si tenía una cierra? Debía asegurar sus ventanas. A simple vista parecía inofensiva pero nadie le aseguraba que lo fuera.

—¡Que traumarte es esto! —lentamente se puso de pie con la intención de cerrar la cortina y dejar en el olvido ese extraño ambiente. —Tranquilízate y camina lentamente.

El teléfono sonó haciendo que saltara en el lugar.

—¿Hola? —dijo notoriamente nervioso.

—¿Dobe? —la voz ronca de su mejor amigo lo tranquilizó haciéndolo suspirar aliviado.

—¡Hola, Teme! ¿Qué sucede?

—Escucha. —como siempre Sasuke sonaba molesto, a ese chico le resultaba fastidioso incluso tener que respirar así que no le extrañó. —Necesito… tu ayuda. —soltó con esfuerzo, no era nada común oír eso por lo que un "¿Qué?" salió de su boca indudablemente. —No te creas la gran cosa… mi prima se mudó a la ciudad y me pidieron que se la enseñara, las calles están cerradas pero de todos modos debo entretenerla sin embargo no se me da la gana hacerlo así que hazlo tú.

Aquella petición no era de sorprenderse, a menudo su pelinegro amigo acostumbrara a cargarlo con sus tareas, aunque esta vez no opuso demasiada resistencia, esta ocasión no se trataba de lavar su ropa, ir al supermercado o preparar la cena a cambio de una mala paga, no. Esta ocasión se trataba de hacerle compañía a una chica ¿Cómo negarse a eso? Si estaba de lo más aburrido y más solo que un hongo siendo vigilado por una extraña con posible complejo de _Jack el destripador. _

—Está bien, teme… pero ¿es bonita? —pudo oír un ruido de repulsión parecido a "puaj"

—No preguntes esas cosas…

Luego de colgar corrió hasta la sala, la cual no estaba precisamente ordenada. Se apresuró a meter los desperdicios en una bolsa y apilar cosas en un armario hasta que el sitio quedó más o menos decente.

—Ya está aquí. —gritó en cuanto el sonido del timbre resonó por la casa. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Sasuke con expresión aburrida. Alguien se escondía tras él pero no parecía molestarle, seguía con ambas manos en los bolsillos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con su cabello negro alborotado y su piel pálida.

—Naruto ella es Hinata, Hinata este cuerpo sin cerebro es Naruto. —presentó sin matiz de expresión en la voz—Diviértanse o no, me da igual, yo me largo. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. —sin decir más giró sobre sus talones y caminó de regreso a la acera.

Naruto se quedó de piedra al ver a la muchacha ¡era la vecina psicótica!

—Hola —saludó tímidamente Hinata, ahora podía ver que sus ojos eran de un extraño color perla, tenía un fleco recto y sus mejillas se sonrosaban al hablar. Era pequeña, bastante pequeña pero la sangre abandonó su rostro cuando vio que cargaba un cuchillo de considerable tamaño.

Vio con horror como Sasuke se alejaba y por primera vez las palabras se negaban a salir de su garganta ¡No podían dejarlo solo con ella!

* * *

**Si les gustó déjenme un pequeño review que siempre animan a seguir ^^ ¡Espero que se hayan divertido! Colgaré la segunda parte la próxima semana…**


End file.
